


The Turnover Trials

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Baking, Chicago Blackhawks, Dallas Stars, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Turnovers, Tyler's dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Seguin and Patrick Kane try to out bake each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turnover Trials

“Who did you murder in here?” Jordie asked coming into the kitchen.

Tyler barely glanced up as he struggled to push the strawberries back into the pastry they were oozing out of. “They’re fine,” he said a defiant edge to his voice.

“Too much filling,” Jamie piped up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine, Tyler’s dogs curled up next to his feet.

“They’re fine!” Tyler repeated.

“Uh sure.” Jordie looked at the oozing pinkish white substance that he could only assume was cream cheese that was mingling with the strawberry pieces as Tyler struggled to seal the edges. “Why don’t you just put less filling in there then?”

“Hey Jordie!” Jamie said jumping up, nearly tripping over Marshall and Cash, as Tyler levelled a murderous glare on Jordie. “Let’s go to the living room and I’ll beat you at Mario Kart.” The dogs scrambled to their feet and followed.

“Did I miss something?” Jordie asked looking back to the kitchen in confusion.

“All I caught was something about cooking and Biel and Kane needing to be schooled.” Jamie grabbed the controllers and tossed one to Jordie.

“But Kane’s in Chicago? How is he supposed to know whether Segs’ baking is any good or not?”

“As his boyfriend I’m under no obligation to understand his crazy schemes. Now come on, pick your character and let’s get this game on the road.”

 

“Jonny! Where’s your flour?” Pat shouted from the kitchen.

“In the cupboard next to the stove!” Jonny shouted back as he flipped the page in his book and then looked up with a frown. Why would Pat need flour?

“Found it! What about—never mind I got it! Hey! Do you have a food processor?”

Jonny closed his book and walked into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

“Come on man, you must have a food processor in here somewhere!” Pat continued his path of opening cupboard doors and letting them slam shut when he didn’t see what he wanted. “What’s a food processor look like anyway?”

“I don’t have one.”

Pat stopped and looked at him like Jonny had just admitted to throwing out his favourite pair of sneakers. “But I need one! The recipe says so!” He waved his phone in front of Jonny’s face.

Jonny grabbed the phone and looked at the recipe open on the screen. “You’re making turnovers?”

“From scratch! Hey, why do they call it scratch anyway?”

“Pat…”

“I mean it’s not the most appetizing name they could have given it. Kind of makes it sound—”

Jonny caught Pat’s jaw and held his head still so that he would have to look at him. “Pat why are you making turnovers?”

Pat wrinkled his nose and twisted out of Jonny’s grasp. “Segs implied he was a better cook than me,” he said indignantly.

“And you chose to make turnovers to prove that you’re better?”

“I rocked that burrito challenge remember?” Pat turned around and started dumping flour into a bowl.

Jonny resisted the urge to point out that that had been years ago and everything had been prepared for him ahead of time. “Can I help?” he asked hoping to negate some of the damage about to be done to his kitchen.

“Sure—No!” Pat cut himself off. “I have to do it myself or Segs wins by default!”

“Okay well what if I just sit here if you need advice? Then you’re still doing all the work.”

“I guess that would be all right,” Pat agreed.

“Good,” Jonny said. “So you know you can cut the butter into the flour with your fingers right?”

 

“Shit!”

Jamie and Jordie both jumped at a crash from the kitchen and Tyler swearing.

“You okay Ty?” Jamie called.

“Fine!” Tyler called back.

“I think I’d better go check on him,” Jamie said setting down his controller and hurrying into the kitchen. Tyler was standing at the sink holding his hand under running water. There was a tray sitting askew on the open oven door and Jamie had to admit the pastries sitting on it actually looked pretty good. “Let me see,” he said stepping up next to Tyler at the sink.

“It’s okay,” Tyler said as Jamie took his hand. “I didn’t wreck the turnovers when I dropped them did I?” he turned his head worriedly towards the stove.

“They’re fine,” Jamie said. He was relieved to see that the burn was just a red mark across his palm. It didn’t look like it would even blister.

“Good,” Tyler said. He turned back to Jamie. “You might want to get some new oven mitts.”

Jamie laughed. “I’ll put them on the shopping list.” He moved the tray from the oven door to the wire rack on the counter and turned the oven off.

“It smells really good in here,” Jordie said wandering in.

Tyler smirked. “See? Told you they were fine.”

“Can I have one?” Jordie asked reaching for the tray.

“Let them cool a little first,” Jamie scolded his brother.

“Ouch!” Jordie yelped as he bit into one of the turnovers.

“Told you. Come on Ty I don’t think this burn is too bad but I want to put some ointment on it just to be safe.”

 

“Like this?” Pat asked carefully pressing the edges of the pastry down with a fork.

“Perfect,” Jonny said watching from where he was perched on the edge of the counter.

Pat grinned. “We should do this more often,” he said as he finished the turnover and transferred it to the cookie sheet before starting on the next one.

“Baking all the time really wouldn’t be good for our diets,” Jonny said with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Pat admitted. “But you’re always cooking healthy stuff for meals; maybe I could help with that or something?”

Jonny looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.” He’d tried showing Pat how to cook before and it usually ended with Pat getting bored and wandering away.

Pat shrugged slightly. “You usually act like I’d be messing something up or you make fun of me for not knowing how to julienne a potato or some shit instead of showing me how.”

Jonny stopped himself before he could say that that was because Pat didn’t pay attention. Thinking about it Pat was right. This was the first time he had actually let Pat do the work, stepping in to explain what something meant instead of taking over and doing it himself. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better.” He grinned as Pat looked up at him in surprise. “I kind of like being able to relax while someone else does the work.”

“Jerk,” Pat said taking a pinch of flour from the still open container and throwing it at Jonny who slid off of the counter out of the way before trapping Pat against the counter and kissing him.

“I really need to finish these turnovers,” Pat mumbled after a few seconds. “The pastry’s going to get warm.”

“Yeah,” Jonny said reluctantly. “Sorry.” He started to take a step back and blinked in surprise as a handful of flour dropped over his head.

“Yes!” Patrick cheered. “Perfect execution! Never even saw it coming!”

Jonny shook some of the flour out of his hair and caught Patrick up against the counter again. “Two can play at that game,” he growled reaching into the bowl that they had mixed the filling up in.

“No!” Patrick laughed as he tried to squirm away as Jonny put a streak of cream cheese down his nose.

“Yes,” Jonny said proudly. “But I’ll help you clean up.” He leaned in and kissed the tip of Pat’s nose.

“Jonny,” Pat said and then groaned as his phone started to ring.

“Ignore it,” Jonny said.

“I can’t, it’s Segs,” Patrick turned around, grabbing his phone off of the counter and hitting accept. “Hey Segs, ready to admit defeat?”

Jonny shook his head and stepped back, heading to the oven to start it preheating.

“I’m just putting them in the oven. Of course they’ll be done by three,” he turned to look at Jonny and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll Skype you when they’re done.” He hung up. “His have already finished baking!” he said turning frantically back to the last two turnovers he had to finish.

“Calm down Pat,” Jonny said catching Pat’s hand to stop him from murdering the pastry through haste. “We’ll get them done in time.”

 

“Hey Segs,” Kane’s grinning face greeted him on the screen of his iPad.

“Kaner,” Tyler greeted him. “Cutting it pretty fine aren’t you?” It was five minutes to three.

Kane shrugged. “You can’t rush perfection.”

“Sure dude I’ll—” There was a crash from the kitchen and Tyler jumped.

“Cash! No!” Jamie’s voice followed.

Tyler swore and ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. He stopped and stared in horror, the tray of turnovers was on the floor and Cash gobbling them up while Marshall sat by the table watching.

“I’m so sorry Ty,” Jamie apologized as he tried to pull the dog away. “I forgot the tray was there and I knocked it off the counter.”

“Tough break man.” Tyler looked down in surprise, he’d forgotten that he had his iPad with him. “We can reschedule this competition if you want,” Kane continued.

Tyler looked at his friend suspiciously. “Really?”

“Sure. Maybe Jonny and I can meet up with you and Jamie over the summer or something and we can actually judge the baking on something other than appearance.”

“That sounds good,” Tyler said.

“Awesome. Talk to you later Segs.”

“That was nice of him,” Jamie said picking the tray up off of the floor.

“Yeah.” Tyler set the iPad down on the table and started to help Jamie clean up the few remnants that Cash hadn’t eaten.

“I really am sorry Ty.”

“Hey it’s not your fault my dog doesn’t have better manners.” Tyler looked at Cash who was lying under the table wagging his tail. Tyler grinned. There was no way he could be mad at such an adorable face. Either of them, he thought turning his attention back to Jamie. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

“What was that for?” Jamie asked smiling as Tyler sat back again.

Tyler shrugged slightly, smiling back. “I’ll grab a mop so your floor doesn’t get all sticky.”

“Well that was lucky,” Jonny said as Patrick ended the call.

Patrick nodded, grinning widely. “Yeah. I don’t think he would have let me live it down if he found out that we burnt my turnovers.” He looked at the blackened lumps that had once had hopes of being edible.

“We?” Jonny asked grinning. “I believe the fault lies with the guy who decided to turn the temperature of the oven up.”

“I blame you and all of Canada! How was I to know the recipe was talking Fahrenheit?”

“The letter F beside the numbers might have been a clue.” Jonny finished scrapping the turnovers into the garbage. 

Patrick waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway maybe we should go to my place for supper? It kind of stinks in here now.”

“Good idea,” Jonny agreed. “Do you want to order pizza?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”


End file.
